A Story With A Name Too Long AKA Dementia
by Raine Lionheart
Summary: Another Demented, Whacked Out, HyperActive, Out Of Control, Insane Fan Fic, Not Used For The Endorsement Or Marketing Of Animorphs!
1. Dementia! Part Uno

****

Another Demented, Whacked-Out, Hyper-Active, Out of Control, Insane Fan Fic, Not Used For The Endorsement or Marketing of Animorphs!

Raine's Creation!

The Author wishes to say:

Hey! I had to do it sometime!

The Animorphs and Jake…

Jake: Ahem? The Animorphs and _Jake_?

Sorry…

The Animorphs and Ax…

Jake: That's better.

…are walking down the street.

Marco: Singing do-wa-didi-didi-dum-didi-do!

A Voice: MARCO! SHUT UP!

Marco: Jeez! Sorry!

Jake: You'd better be!

Marco: Huh?

Jake shakes his head.

Jake: Sorry, personal demons.

Everyone nods.

A Voice: Mwahahahaaaaaaa! I condemn you to an eternity in fan fics! Mwahahahaaaaaaa!

Everyone looks around confused.

A Voice: ~Sighs~. Up here!

Everyone looks up to see a huge face.

Everyone: Oh! Hi!

Tobias: Who are you?

The Voice: I'M A GODDAMN FAN FIC WRITER!

Ax: Hey, don't curse!

Fan Fic writer: Quiet, or I'll erase you from this fic.

Ax: mutters in Andalite.

The Fanfiction writer: Anyway, I'm Raine, the greatest fanfiction writer of all time, yada-yada-yada.

Cassie: Wait, I thought that…

A deafening boom sounds.

Cassie: …was the greatest fanfiction author of all time!

RAINE: Um… well, you see…. Uh…well… The tractor wasn't _my_ fault. Now...

Everyone rolls their eyes.

Rachel: (Sighs) so, what do you want us to do? Start having outrageous sex? Kill each other in strange ways? C'mon! It's all been done!

RAINE: No. I want you to fetch something for me.

They wait for a full minute.

Tobias: Well? What do you want us to get?

RAINE: I want you to fetch me…

A pause occurs…

RAINE: a SHRUBERRY!

Pause…

Pause…

Pause…………

RAINE: Uh, please?

Pause….

The Animorphs and Ax: Hahahahaha!

Cassie: It's been done already!

Marco: Yeah! Monty Python's Holy Grail thing!

RAINE: I KNOW! I WROTE THAT!

They all shake their heads.

RAINE (Sighs) Okay. I'm sorry, but I didn't want to have to do this…

Suddenly, out of no where, Michael Jackson, Jerry Lewis, Britney Spears, N*Sync's Lance Bass and Justin Timberlake and Gilbert Godfrey appear!

Animorphs: AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Will they escape? Find out in some fic the author hasn't written yet!


	2. Dementia! Part Deux

****

Another Demented, Whacked-Out, Hyper-Active, Out of Control, Insane Fan Fic, Not Used For The Endorsement or Marketing of Animorphs!

Part 2!

Raine's Creation!

The Author wishes to say:

If you don't like it, I'll sick Jerry Lewis on ya, pretty lai-deeeee!

Narrator: We rejoin our friends as they are confronted by Another Demented, Whacked-Out, Hyper-Active, Out of Control, Insane Fan Fic, Not Used For The Endorsement or Marketing of Animorphs!

Raine's Creation!

Pause

Audience: What was that?

Raine: I hit paste by accident.

Audience: Oh…

Yes, well, we rejoin our heros as they are confronted by a few of the world's greatest failures: Michael Jackson, Gilbert Godfrey, Britney Spears, Lance Bass, Justin Timberlake and Jerry…

Jerry Lewis: LAAAAAAIDIES!

A hand appears out of mid-air and smacks Jerry Lewis.

Raine: Quiet you!

Rachel: This is all you can offer against US? I mean… (looks towards Marco, who is exchanging saliva with one Britney Spears)… what are you _doing_?

Marco: Mmmph! Mmm mphm mm mph!

Translation: Jeez! What does it look like, fool?

Rachel: Thanks…

Jake: Marco, unhand that… girl… whatever… let go!

Ax: I knew that he like computers, but that's a little too far…

Justin Timberlake pushes Marco off of his girlfriend.

Justin Timberlake: (in a high pitched voice) What do ya think you're doing, turkey?

Marco: (pushes back) Apparently soon, your girlfriend!

Britney Spears: Boys! Don't fight! I hate fights… I know! We can threeway!

Justin Timberlake: YAY!

Marco shudders and runs to Rachel.

Marco: Save me please!!!

Rachel sighs and glowers at Britney Spears (who is now swapping spit with two Justin Timberlake and Jerry Lewis).

Rachel: Oh my God, she is such a ho!

Rachel storms over to Britney Spears and punches her. Britney Spears goes down and Rachel jumps on her.

Cassie: That's my friend!

She runs over and tackles Britney Spears. All of the guys, including Ax, unfold some chairs and popcorn magically appears in their hands.

Tobias: Nothing like a good old fashioned cat fight!

Jake: You said it, little buddy!

They all laugh, Marco adding in, "Oh Jake! Ha ha!"

Raine: You're enjoying this? Bah! I want to see you cower in fear! I want you to scream, cry, beg me to stop. I-wait a minute! I've got it!

POOF! Jerry Lewis, Britney Spears, Michael Jackson, Gilbert Godfrey, Lance Bass and Justin Timberlake all disappear. In their place…

Tobias: A bag?

Cassie: That's what will scare us and make us beg?

Jake: A bag?

Raine: Just take a look inside!

Rachel cautiously peers inside. She lets out a high pitched scream. Marco's head explodes but reappears. Tobias goes crazy and flys around wildly. Cassie covers her head in pain. Jake screams too. Ax just looks around confused.

Ax: What is it?

Rachel reaches into the bag and pulls out a can.

Rachel: SPAM!!!

Ax nods, then screams as well.

Raine awoke from this odd dream and shook his head.

Raine: Jeez, what a weird dream! Scares the hell out of me just thinking about it!

Pause.

Raine: Hey! I got a new fan fic idea!


End file.
